Conventionally, packages are known including a packaging bag and absorbent articles for pet animals, each folded back on itself, contained in the packaging bag. For example, a package of absorbent articles for pet animals disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes the absorbent articles each having an absorbent panel and fastening means serving to releasably fasten both ends of the absorbent panel to each other when the article is put on a body of pet animal and a packaging bag adapted to contain a plurality of the absorbent articles. The absorbent panel has a topsheet lying on the side of an interior surface, a backsheet lying on the side of an exterior surface and an absorbent body interleaved between the top- and backsheets wherein the backsheet is provided on the side of its exterior surface with a mechanical fastener as a fastening system. A plurality of the absorbent articles, each doubled-up with the backsheet exposed on the outer side, are contained within the bag in a stacked state.